1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to window control, and more particularly, to outputting an output capable window in a specified form in a specified area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as smartphones, display a user function management screen as a window. For example, an electronic device may provide a window relating to a video function or a web access function, through a display. If a plurality of functions is executed by the above-mentioned electronic device, the electronic device arranges a plurality of windows corresponding to the plurality of functions in a predetermined form, or stacks the plurality of windows to be placed, regardless of a user's intention regarding the arrangement of the windows. Accordingly, it is inconvenient to readjust a window position or size in order to obtain a window arrangement according to a user's intention.